Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-7-295796 has proposed an information processor that stores a plurality of programs in different versions of the same application and that can start a selected one of the latest version program and the program one revision earlier than the latest one.
That is, the information processor starts the latest version program when a user presses a particular program start key that is assigned to the latest version program.